Stronger Than Yesterday
by danyel
Summary: Follow the journey of Ayame as she finds the courage to go on after Koga rejects her. And become the strong leader of both packs. Can she do it? And how does Koga feel about it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Inuyasha. I love Koga and Ayame. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated any kind that have helpful advice and helpful criticism. Please enjoy.**

**Stronger Than Yesterday**

**Chapter one**

**The Merge**

Ayame stood in the forest trying hard to listen to the battle. Her nose twitched as she smelled the blood of the demon and the blood of her fellow wolves. A soft wining came by her side. A white wolf with a streak of gray across her eye padded over.

"What's the news Jass?" Ayame asked kneeling besides the wolf.

_The battle is done. At least for now it is. They are returning._

"Their done, well let's go then." Ayame said.

Jass turned and ran to the mountain dens. Ayame kicked her heels up and ran, letting the wind lift her up and carry her up to the mountain den. Landing in front of the women and pups that remained behind she began giving orders.

"I want the healers ready understood. They are coming back. By the smell there are many wounded" Biting her lip at the worried faces that looked back at her. "And there are some that are dead."

"Here they come." A female wolf shouted from her guard at the bottom of the mountain.

The female wolfs and Ayame helped bring in the wounded laying them down in the den. Keeping her eyes open for her grandfather she finally spotted him. The very last to come in.

It had been a year since Ayame had come down from the mountain to seek out Koga. Her grandfather felt that if The White wolves and The Black Wolves were brought together by the joining of Ayame and Koga, then the wolves would not be dieing out. However Koga had refused her. To Ayame's despair he had fallen in love with a mere mortal woman. It broke her heart thinking about it. After returning to the mountain the demons from below began to attack her people. There seemed to be a battle every day taking the strong male wolves away from the den. The female wolves then were left to protect the young and old.

"Grandfather please let me help. If I can help you drive these… these monsters from our land." Ayame began.

"No I won't have you taken from me the like your father and mother were." The older wolf growled softly.

A yip came from Jass _Ayame there are others._

"Jass what do you mean?" Ayames' nose twitched. "What is that smell? It's the Black Wolves." Turning around Ayame say a small group of Kogas tribe standing there. "What are they doing here?"

"They are in serious danger. Just as much as we are." The eldest wolf replied.

Ayame was silent for a moment. The wounded still were coming in. Her eyes rested on one of them. A young male wolf in serious condition was brought in. Sandy blond hair rested limply against his closed eyes. His chest was bloody from the many cuts across his chest.

"No… no Kiro." Ayame cried as she kneeled down next to the wounded male wolf.

They had been friends all through child hood. It was even thought that the two would eventually be the alpha male and female of the White Wolves. But that ended the day the demons began to show up. Now the only hope was to unite the two tribes together through Ayame and Koga.

"Those monsters did this to him." Ayame spoke in a growl a single tear ran down her smooth cheek.

"Yes Ayame. We need to band together. Koga has left his pack without a leader. They are in confusion and humble ask that they join us." The older wolf said.

Kiro began to shiver. His eyes snapping open. Grabbing Ayames hands he tried to speak.

"Ayame…listen…I…they." Kiro was shaking so bad he could barely talk.

"No Kiro don't talk. You're going to be ok. Please Kiro your going to be fine." Ayame whispered squeezing his hands. Closing her eyes a green haze fell over Kiro and he slipped into darkness. "I want a healer with him now!" Ayame ordered.

"Ayame the healers are burying the dead. That needs to be down, so we don't bring those monsters up here because of the smell of dead." A female wolf explained.

"Wait I'm a healer." A female wolf from the Black Wolves called out.

The crowd of wolves parted and a female wolf maybe one or two years older that Ayame was trotting over. Her hair ws black as night. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. At her side came two black wolves. On her arms were the tattooed wolf paws to show her status as a healer. The tattooed paws showed the sign of the healers for The Black Wolves. For The White Wolves it was a green vine around the left arm.

"You're not from my pack. What is your name?" Ayame asked moving aside to let her look at Kiro.

"I am from Koga's tribe. My name is Mist." She spoke in a soothing voice.

Mist took the bag that one of the black wolves had in his mouth. Taking green tea leaves she gently laid them across Kiros chest and arms. Closing her eyes she raised her hands above his chest and sprinkled crushed mint. The dark green leaves had a touch of blue healing to them and evaporated into Kiros skin.

"His wounds are bad. He won't be up for awhile." Mist said.

"Thank you." Ayame said as she brushed some of Kiros hair from his face.

After awhile the wolves from both tribes gathered in the den. Ayame and her grandfather were the center of attention.

"We have a big problem before us. First of all these monsters have never come to our mountain before and attacked my pack." The eldest wolf said.

"This is nothing new to us. These monsters wiped most of our pack out." Hakaku replied angrily.

"Hakaku! Why are you not with Koga? Is he hurt?" Ayame questioned, surprised to see him and Ginta.

"Koga is gone. Seeking Naraku, for what he has done to us. After you went down the mountain asking him to come back and help protect the wolves. Well when you left he came back to us. I think with the idea of staying but he grew bitter and angry with how small our pack is. He left us again. Koga would not even let Ginta and I come with him. He said to protect the pack. But as you can see we haven't done a good job. Ayame Koga's pack is dying out. Out men are too scared to mate with their women for fear that the pups will not survive." Hakaku said his eyes red with anger from all the pain and sorrow he had witnessed.

"Is this true?" Ayame asked looking at Koga's small pack. "How many are left?"

Mist stood up.

"Ayame our pack is 50. It is true what Hakaku has said. I lost one of my young because we did not have enough food. A week later I lost my mate. These… these… monsters are killing our people yours and mine. We need your help… please… we need your help to survive." Mist said desperately her voice was choked off by bitter tears.

Ayame took a closer look at Mist and the others. They were skinny and most of them were young and women. She could count 15 women 20 men and the rest seemed to be either young or older wolves. They all stared back at her with fear in their eyes.

_How could Koga do this to them. That selfish spoiled brat. I can't turn them away. I just can't. If Koga is not willing to stay and protect his tribe, I'll do it for him._

_"_Grandfather we can not send them away. Without a leader or anyone to turn to." Ayame said turning to her grandfather.

The eldest wolf looked around at all the faces. He sighed the years had not been easy on his pack The White Wolves. It showed on his coat, the silver streaks that mixed with the white. Even in his blue eyes that held years of sorrow when he had lost his son and daughter in law. Leaving only little Ayame. Just now he noticed that she really had grown up. Ayame had taken in the wounded healed them. Graciously she accepted The Black Wolves. She had listened to several accounts, and had made a decision. Ayame was ready to lead her people.

"Grandfather?" Ayame began setting a light hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Ayame. You are right let the two packs merge. Will you look after them, make sure they are fed? I am going to retire."

The Eldest wolf stood on all fours and walked out of the den to his own. He walked the familiar path up to the cave opening. Sitting down he looked over his land.

Ayame she wasn't the little girl who came back to the mountain after Koga refused her and cried herself to sleep. _That Koga, stupid wolf. The packs needed a strong fearless leader like Koga but they also needed someone who was a quick thinker and kind hearted just like Ayame. Together he knew they would bring the packs back to their original state. Koga wasn't ready for the challenge, at least not yet. Ayame now was her time to lead. The sun is setting on my days of leadership. But from the east rises Ayame. She will become the alpha female leader of her people and she will be great. But also from the east will come Koga. He will grow tired of his chasing and come back to his people. It will work out in the end, for it is written in the stars above._

The white wolf raised his nose taking in the familiar smell of his pack. His ears twitched listedning to the crackling of the leaves and snapping of the fires below. Stiffly getting up he walked to his bed of straw and laid down. Sleep caught him in its warm embrace sending him dreams of his son in the old days, the days of peace and prosperity.


	2. Saying Good Bye

Thank you so much for your review any suggestions you have are appreciated. Plus I am in need of some ideas. I was a little disappointed with only two reviews but don't get me wrong thank you for reviewing. If you could pleas keep telling me what you think. Then I noticed how many Kouga and Ayame stories that are out there. So this one must seem like all the rest. I'll try to take a different approach on my story.

Saying good bye 

The morning sun warmed Ayame's back as she stood knee deep in the stream full of fish. Her hands flexed back and forth slowly in the water as she grabbed the slippery fish.

"Ha got another." Ayame cried in triumph throwing the fish on the bank. "How are you doing Jass?"

Turning around her eyes landed on Jass. At the wolf's paws was a dozen fish. Ayame turned to her five on the bank.

"Ok I give up. I am not good at this any way. Lets head back." Ayame said throwing her hands up in defeat.

If a wolf could smile Ayame was sure Jass would be right now. Taking a stick Ayame strung the fish on it. The two walked slowly back to the den.

Ginta was on guard duty when he spotted Ayame and Jass coming. Quickly he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Morning Ginta." Ayame said cheerfully as she walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Ayame your needed at the den." Ginta said his eyes studied the ground below.

"Why?" Ayame asked softly. Listening she could here soft howling and wining from the dens. "No." Ayame cried as she dropped the fish and ran to her grandfather's den.

Hakaku and Mist came from her Grandfathers den. "What is it? What's wrong? He's strong he battled those monsters yesterday." Ayame protested.

"Ayame it took a lot out of him. He asks for you." Mist said softly her two black wolves sat down their heads bowed in sorrow. Mist reached out to touch Ayames arm.

"No don't touch me. I need … I" Ayame with a loss for words walked into the den.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the figure of her grandfather. Falling to her knees she felt the gravel and straw dig into her knees. Ignoring the pain she picked up his paw and stroking it lightly with her fingers she began to cry silently.

"Grandfather I'm here now. I'll get one of our healers that knows what their doing. You'll be better in no time… don't… worry… I have every thing under control." Ayame said biting her lip to keep from sobbing out loud.

"Ayame my time has come to an end. Yours is just beginning … you've showed your strength and its time for you to act on it." He lapsed into silence.

"I can't do it alone. I mean if I made a mistake you were always there." Ayame wined. A tear ran down her check and landed on her grandfather's fur.

"Ayame a leader never cries… I have one request for you… I made a promise to Kouga that he would have you as his women…"

"I know grandfather and he said no I have accepted that." Ayame said sadly.

"No… the promise is still there until he takes another women… until he does that you must wait before you can chose for your self… he will be back Ayame… I'm proud of you… know that… know that you will be a strong leader among The White Wolfs." With that the eldest wolfs spirit left him.

A horrible silence followed. _This can't be happening to me. No he was fine I know he was. I can't do this. I can't take over both tribes and lead them. I have to get Kouga. Then order will be restored and…What am I thinking I tried to get him last time and he refused._ Feeling nothing but despair she wept into her hands. Soft paw sounds came from the entrance. Ayame looked up to see Jass.

"Go away." Ayame said sadly.

_Stop this Ayame. You know his time has come. He was holding on to life for you until he knew you could become the Alpha wolf. _

"No I don't want to do this." Ayame sniffed.

_Stop wining like a pup and get your tail out there. Show the tribe that there is still hope, that you are the future. Lead them in mourning and then take your stand as their leader._

"I can't do this." Ayame cried.

Jass ran up to Ayame and grabbed her ankle biting down hard and tugging. _Ok fine. I'll get Kouga and he can take over both tribes. _

Snapping out of it Ayame sat up. "No that is the last thing I want." She said as she felt the anger and hatred for Kouga build up inside her. Glancing at Jass she smiled "Ok I am ready."

_That's my girl._ Jass yipped.

Walking out into the sun Ayame looked up letting the sun warm her face and give her courage and strength to take her stand. She looked over the wolves many were crying others just stared straight ahead in shock, and still others smiled at her as if they already knew she would do just fine.

"The eldest wolf has passed on to the other life. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you this. This is the worst loss we of The White Wolves have had. I also know that The Black Wolves have suffered a similar loss when their leader left them. However to me and probably some of you this feels like the end. But it is not. No instead it is the beginning I am now ready to take my stand as Alpha wolf not only over The White Wolves but also The Black Wolves. I ask that you accept me as your new leader."

Ayame spoke loud and clearly to the crowd.

One by one wolves and wolf demons stepped forward.

"I Ginta of The Black Wolves gladly take you as my leader."

"Mist of The Black Wolves Gladly take you as my leader."

"Kiro… of The White Wolves take you as my leader."

Hearing Kiro's voice Ayame looked at him and smiled knowing how much pain he was in.

Jass and many of the other wolves sat back on their haunches and howled their agreement to the sky.

"Thank you for taking me as your new leader." Ayame said tears running down her face.

"That's funny I don't recall voting you in as a leader for my pack!" a voice called out from the crowd.

Ayame looked down trying to see who was speaking._ That voice sounds like._

The wolves stepped back to show Kouga standing there. His hands where across his chest and he was glaring at Ayame.

_Stay calm Ayame. Don't let him see you're scared. You are the rightful leader of this tribe._ Jass said by her side.

"Kouga so glad you could make it. Did you decide to finally come back to help your tribe?" Ayame taunted him with a sneer.

"Why no I did not Ayame. Or should I bow first before I speak to such a leader. No I could smell the death of your grandfather and I have come to train you. I step in leader for my tribe must be picked by me and trained by me. Hey the training might come in handy for your new position over The White Wolves." Kouga said.

Ayame looked at him and could see mischief in his eyes.

_It is true Ayame a leader is to be trained. I just thought I would do it myself. But Kouga is a much better choice. Don't stand there gawking answer him show him your ready for the task._

"I was born a leader and I am glad to give you the privilege of training me as such. We start tomorrow." Ayame ordered.

"At dawn then." Kouga answered back before he turned around and walked away.

"At dawn it is." Ayame agreed as she went into the den to begin the burial of her grandfather.


	3. Trainging Day Number One

Kouga was walking along the stream reflecting on what Ginta, Hakaku and the other members of his tribe had told him.

"_What the hell are you doing in The White Wolves pack?" Kouga had half screamed._

"_Kouga we are to small to fight against these demons. We had to go some where or we would have died." Mist tried to explain._

"_Don't give me excuses. You already know the tension between Ayame and me. Yet you go to them seeking help." Kouga had turned his anger on Mist. He was to the point were he had to vent his anger but Mist two black wolves stepped between them and bared their fangs at Kouga._

"_Kouga don't blame Mist. It was my decision I could not protect the pack any more. I was not meant to be a replacement leader." Ginta said shamefully._

_Kouga looked at his friend. Ginta did not look so well he looked skinner and he walked with a limb when he had once strutted around with confidence._

"_I do not blame you. It just makes things more complicated to have you join the White Wolves. But there is not much I can do I have to continue my search for Narku. SO I will take Ayame and train her as a replacement leader for The Black Wolves. DO you understand a replacement? When I kill Narku I will come back and you all will come back to The Black Wolves and I will again lead you. Do I make myself clear?" Kouga said in a deadly whisper as he glanced around to the group._

"_Yes Kouga we will do as you say." Hakuku and Ginta chimed in together._

Looking back on how he handled it he did lose his temper but now he had to train Ayame. Sitting down on a rock he looked into the running water watching the setting sun turn the water red yellow and orange.

"I can hear you Jass. What do you want?" Kouga asked with a sigh as he watched Ayames wolf come into view.

_Good evening Kouga. _Jass greeted as she sat down in front of Kouga.

"What do you have instructions on how I am to treat your precious little Ayame?" Kouga asked with a sneer on his face.

Ayame is not weak or by any means little. She is more than ready to take her stand as the alpha wolf. And that is more than I can say about some wolf demons I know.

"I am already the alpha male of The Black Wolves. So don't you dare talk down to me." Kouga said angrily the hair on the back of his neck was raising.

_I beg your forgiveness. Train her well Kouga but don't you dare break her spirit. She has suffered enough losses for one year. She needs no one especially not you to tell her that she will fail. I'm warning you Kouga she is a lot stronger than the last time you saw her._

"Ayame strong? Jass surely your eyes are not going on you but last time I saw Ayame she had no backbone. I even heard that she could barley kill a boar when she was on her first hunt. I take your advice though I won't break her spirit besides I need her to take care of my pack until I return. I will return and I will take my pack and lead them. Make sure you and Ayame both understand that." Kouga said.

_Agreed._ And with that Jass walked away.

The First Day of Training 

_I bet she's still asleep_ Kouga muttered to himself as he walked into her den. Walking over to the bed of furs he sat back on his heels and waited for his eyes to focus in the dark. All of a sudden Kouga found himself on his back paralyzed._ What the hell._

"Who the hell are you?" Ayame growled as she stood over the Kouga.

"Ayame… What are you doing?" Kouga choked out his throat felt constricted.

"Kouga… I am sorry." Ayame said in surprise as her hand darted out and hit the soft muscle of his neck.

Kouga could feel his legs and arms relax and he was able to start moving.

"What was that?" Kouga growled angrily as he staked after her.

"I don't trust any one Kouga. I am sorry I wouldn't let you die." Ayame began to stutter as she stepped backward away from his advances.

_Don't let him know your scared_ Jass's words ran through her head.

"Stop it right there Kouga." Ayame said firmly pushing against his chest with the palm of her hand. " I assume you are here to start the training. Lets go than." Knowing she had shocked him she quickly moved away and ran to the den's entrance.

Turning around Kouga watched Ayame run out _Maybe she is not as weak as I thougt._

Some Where in the Forest 

"Ok Lesson number one. Every Wolf Demon has to be able to smell everything. So." Kouga began as he stepped behind Ayame and blind folded her.

"What I don't like this idea Kouga… wait this thing won't come off." Ayame cried out in fear as she tried to untie it.

"Ok Ayame see if you can find your way back to camp see ya later." Kouga laughed as he took off in a whirlwind.

Suppressing the feeling of screaming at him, which was probably what he wanted Ayame set to work trying to pick up a familiar sent. _I smell wetness the stream must be close by._ Straining her ears she could hear the sound of running water. Turning she began heading that way. Stretching her arms ahead of her for balance and in case she ran into a tree. "Ooo that is cold" She yipped in shock as her feet met the cold water_. Ok this is good now if I can just smell the wolves. Mm nothing but the smell of dead fish. Wait dead fish the tribe is that way. I can do this. _ Ayame smiled to herself as she walked in the stream following her nose. _Stupid Kouga thinks he's all that. Well I'll show him… _"Ouch." Ayame cried out as she tripped over a stone and fell hard into the stream. The cold of the water soaked into her armor. Standing up she smelled her blood running from the gash on her knee. _Ok stop daydreaming and focus. _ After a few more trip ups Ayame found herself back in her territory and then eventually back in camp.

"Ah Ayame finally made it back. Alive even. Wow even I have to say that 6 hours of wandering in the woods isn't bad. However when I went through that test I was back in 2. But hey what can you expect from a inexperienced one." Kouga taunted as he untied the blindfold.

_Hold your tongue._ "Thank you for your Support Kouga. I look forward to the next lesson tomorrow." Ayame spoke with confidence.

"What do you mean tomorrow we start again right now?" Kouga stated.

"Um no. As the lead of this tribe I have certain duties to perform, which I will be doing right now." Ayame said in a crisp voice.

"Um no I don't think so your not the leader yet and there is still daylight left." Kouga argued stepping in front of her.

"Wrong Kouga. Now get out of my way." Ayame growled showing her fangs.

Remembering his promise to Jass of not hurting Ayame he relented. "I feel sorry for any wolf demon that takes you as his wife." Kouga spat out angrily.

"Is that so. Well I feel sorry for any women that was to have you as her mate." Ayame sneered at him as she walked away.

"Stubborn bitch." Kouga muttered as he watched Ayame go into the sick den. "What is she doing there?"

"She goes there every day to see how Kiro is doing." Mist stated as she walked up to Kougas side.

"Kiro? But he's just a pup." Kouga said in shock.

"No he's not." Mist said.

Ignoring Mist Kouga followed Ayame into the den and stood at the entrance watching her.

"Kiro are you feeling better?" Ayame asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Much better now that you're here." Kiro said.

"Humph… I feel much better now that you're here." Kouga mimicked to himself as he rolled his eyes at that pick up line.

"I… That is… Ayame I love you." Kiro stammered out.

"I love you to Kiro." Ayame said as she bent over him and kissed his lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kouga muttered as he walked away. "Lesson number two never get emotionally attached to any one in your pack. She's going to learn the hard way." Kouga laughed to himself as he walked to his own den to sleep.


	4. Training Day Two

**Please review. I don't know if I want Ayame to be with Kouga or Kiro. Any way please give your review.**

_She is probably still asleep. _Kouga thought to himself as he walked into Ayame's den. He was still mad at her for kissing Kiro. Carefully he made his way around her sleeping wolves. _There she is still fast asleep. _Kouga prepared to pounce on her, which would be a rude awakening. When again Kouga felt himself being thrown to the ground.

"HMPH." Kouga grunted as he landed on his back. The foot of Ayame was on his chest.

"Oops. Sorry Kouga. I didn't know it was you." Ayame said apologetically.

"Get your foot off of me." Kouga growled as she did so. "Lets go then. Keep up with me or I'll leave you behind." And with that Kouga took off in a whirlwind.

Anger was rising in Ayame. _That stuck up wolf. Why I'll.._

_Ayame that is enough. Don't even think about it. _Jass rebuked her.

"Fine fine I won't kill him." Ayame said as she ran after Kouga.

**In The Middle Of The Forest**

Ayame was sitting on a boulder watching Kouga march back in forth in front of her lecturing her on how not to become personally involved with any member of the pack.

Sighing Ayame rolled her eyes at Kouga in disgust.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me." Kouga asked in mid step.

"No." Ayame said shaking her head back and forth.

"You did. I saw it." Kouga accused.

"Fine I did. I just don't understand what this is all about. I want to be a kind and loving leader." Ayame said.

"Is that so. To Kiro?" Kouga asked angrily.

"No to the whole pack. And why do you care any way?" Ayame asked back.

"I don't. Your just young and being a leader puts you into difficult situations. That you won't be able to handle."

"I am 17 and old enough to lead" Ayame said angrily.

"Is that so. Are you prepared to kill a member of the pack that betrays you? Throw out the weak to make room for the strong." Kouga said

"I would never do that." Ayame said in horror as she stared at kouga.

"You're going to have to learn. Come Ayame. Fight me." Kouga said suddenly as he stood in front of her his brown eyes began gleaming red.

"What!" Ayame asked staring at him.

"Fight me. Come on attack." Kouga said his hands began to flex into fists.

"Your crazy Kouga." Ayame said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Fine then if you won't attack I will." Kouga said.

Pushing off with his back feet Kouga launched himself at Ayame raising his clawed hand to hit her down. Ayame barely dodged the attack. His claw had scratched her armor and even with that small scratch sent her flying back. _He really is trying to kill me. _Jumping up Ayame began deflecting his blows with her medal wristbands as she ran back ward. Turning around she ran up using the air to push her. Kouga was right behind her. Taking her foot back she slammed it into his chest. He then grabbed her foot and she felt herself falling into Kouga. In fact they were both falling. Kouga grabbed Ayame around the waste pulling her against him. _Damn I lost my balance I never do that. At least my body will help break her fall. _For the second time that day Kouga hit the ground.

Kouga opened his eyes to see red hair against his chest. Ayame's eyes were closed tightly and she was clenching the front of his armor so tightly that it was cutting into the palms of her hands. A small trickle of blood ran down his armor and onto his arm.

"Ayame let go. Ayame listen to me your cutting yourself." Kouga said his hand absently stroking her head trying to calm her down she was shaking so bad.

Opening up one eye Ayame looked at Kouga. "Am I dead?" She whispered.

"No, you big baby your alive." Kouga said laughing. "Come on get off of me. That is the second time today that you have sent me to the ground."

Letting go Ayame tumbled off onto her knees and stared at the long cuts on her palms.

"Here let me see that." Kouga said sitting up and taking her hand in his. He bent down just about to clean the wounds when she snatched her hand back.

"No Kouga I don't want you to get a taste of my blood. Or I your saliva. I don't want you accidentally getting yourself a mate just because of a kind act." Ayame said as she licked her wound clean and spit her blood on the ground.

For some reason it hurt Kouga to hear her say that. "Fine then I wouldn't want to force you to be my mate when apparently you have one already picked out." He answered angrily.

"As I recall Kouga. You refused me. Apparently I have gotten over it on the other hand you still have issues." Ayame said as she wrapped her hands up in cloth.

"I do not have ISSUES." Kouga yelled at her

"Well you don't have to yell at me. I am doing you a favor." Ayame yelled back.

"Oh and what would that be?" Kouga said rolling his eyes.

"Taking care of your pack while you go chase after Kagome. By the way where is she? Oh don't tell me with Inyuashia." Ayame said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Shut your damn mouth Ayame." Kouga growled as he go to his knees his eyes turning red with anger.

"No! You listen to me Kouga I want you gone. Leave, defeat Narku, come back for you're pack make Kagome your mate, and let me live my own life with the person I choose." Ayame said with bitterness in her voice.

Sadness washed over Kouga. For he could see Ayame was not the little girl who came down weeping for his help. She was indeed stronger than that time. She truly did not need him anymore. Even through the two days she caught on quick.

"I guess your right Ayame. You can handle the pack on your own. I won't be more than a year I'll take care of Narku. I will than come pack for me pack. However you are not to take a mate do you understand me? I leave you in charge, not some other weakling you might choose as a mate. Do I make myself clear?" Kouga said as he stood up.

"Agreed then. You will let me choose when you come back a mate that is good for the tribe?" Ayame said with hope.

"We'll see." Kouga said and with that he took off leaving her with the care of his pack.

Ayame watched his whirlwind until it was out of view. "Good luck to you Kouga. Come back alive." Turning she headed back to the pack. She was officially the leader and she was more than ready embrace her future.


	5. The End Of Hard Times

**Like Always please review and give your advice on how you like the story. **

**The End of Hard Times**

Chapter 4

Wind howled against her ears catching her red hair and blowing it across her face. Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of the deer before it even came into view. Her green eyes scanned the trees and brush moving back and forth until she caught sight of the deer. Flattening herself against the ground she began moving slowly toward her prey. She was down wind and the deer would not be able to pick up her scent. But she could smell the blood before she even took the animal down with one powerful plow to the neck. Jumping back Ayame watched the blood flow from the wound and soak into the ground. Her stomach rumbled but she kept herself from eating. After the blood stopped its flow to a steady drip she gutted it and hefted the animal across her shoulders grabbing the front and back legs. Food was scarce and the hunters had to go way out of the packs territory to obtain meat of any kind. The monsters had scared all the food away or slaughtered it all. Ayame gave a visible shudder as she remembered coming across 40 or more deer slaughtered because a careless demon had swung a powerful arm just for fun. Walking into the dens she made her way to the food storage. She dropped the meat. Sitting down Ayame watched Mist and Fleet Foot start skinning the animal.

Fleet Foot was a healer also of the White Wolves and had grown up with Ayame. Her long blond hair and blue eyes were nothing special to the males of their pack every female had a shade of blond or the color of blue eyes. However Hakaku had his eyes on her for a while and when mating season came he asked Ayame's permission to take her as his wife. Ayame hated to think that when Kouga came back that Fleet Foot would have to leave with her mate. Kouga, it had been a year and half since he left she began to think he might never come back but that would be a good thing she argued with herself, even though one part of her worried. Winter was almost to an end and she just prayed to the older and wiser wolves before her that their meat would last another month or two before spring came.

"Have the others returned from the hunt?" Ayame asked breaking the silence and trying to settle her stomach from rumbling.

"Ayame take a slice of meat, your thinner and growing weaker." Fleet Foot said handing a thin slice to Ayame.

"No, I'll eat after the women, children, and men have." Ayame said shaking her head.

"Ginta returned with some rabbit meat. He is resting his right leg is in bad shape. The muscles must have time to knit back together or he'll go lame." Mist said as she stretched the hide and began scraping bits of meat off of it.

"I don't need your advice Mist on the well fare or my pack. I need every able-bodied male out there hunting for food. So don't question my authority." Ayame rebuked her voice had a cold bit to it.

Mist bowed her head in shame. Fleet Foot had a troubled look on her face. And Ayame could not deal with it any more she had to get away from people who constantly judged her ruling methods.

"She is under a lot of stress Mist. She means nothing by it." Fleet Foot said trying to make things right.

"I should learn to keep my mouth shut. My mate and I had many arguments because I could not leave well enough alone." A single tear fell down her pale cheek as she remembered her mate and child.

"Oh Mist you'll find some one. Look at me I did." Fleet Foot said patting Mist on the back.

"I am happy for you Mist. Hakaku is a strong wolf he will be good to you."

"I was surprised when he asked me to be his mate." Fleet Foot gently touched her neck where she bore Hakaku's love bite. "I'm just scared that if Kouga comes back that I'll have to leave."

"Why are you sad about that?" Mist questioned.

"I grew up with Ayame and Kiro I just can't leave." Fleet Foot said softly as she began laying strips of meat out to dry. Even thinking of leaving her two friends hurt making it hard for her to draw a breath.

"Kiro." Mist mumbled a dreamy look coming on her face.

"I knew it Mist. Your sweet on him aren't you?" Fleet Foot said excitement coming into her eyes.

"No. Kiro loves Ayame. I see it in the way he looks at her." Mist voice began to tremble into a sob.

"Oh Mist. He may love her but he can never have her. Ayama is promised to Kouga and until he takes a different mate she is not to either." Fleet Foot wrapped her arms around Mists shaking shoulders.

"It…hurts…to love someone…that does not love you back." Mist cried.

Fleet Foot just stroked Mists black hair and let her cry. She knew what Mist meant. While Kiro was sick it was Mist that spent all day trying to keep him from death or worse going crazy with the poison that the demon had scratched him with. But Kiro was Kiro. Kind to every one, and only loving one wolf that even he knew, he could never have.

"Its ok to cry. You let it all out Mist."

**Guards on duty**

Hakaku and Kiro were on guard duty on the out skirts of the wolves' territory.

"Have you noticed how quiet it has been the last couple of days?" Hakaku said leaning against a tree.

"Now that you mention in it we have had no sighing of demons of any kind. Strange." Kiro replied scanning the valley below them. His keen eyes caught the movement of a seeker wolf coming back.

"I don't know if that is a good thing or bad. Maybe Kouga really did defeat Naraku." Hakaku said with hope in his voice.

"That's just great. Then he will come back for Ayame." Kiro said anger rising up in him.

"Kiro, she was given to Kouga it is just a matter of him taking her." Hakaku argued back. Then his eyes spotted the wolf coming. "Mmm hopefully Jass brings good news. She was been gone for nearly four days."

"Yeah Ayame was getting worried she even threatened to go out after her."

Finally Jass loped up the rise and sat down in front of the two guards her tongue hanging out panting.

"Good to see you Jass. What's the news?" Kiro said as he tossed her a piece of dried jerky.

Taking the dried meat Jass chewed it thoughtfully before she answered them. _He has been defeated. The shards of glass have been taken from the monsters. We finally will have peace._

"Thank the wolf gods this is great news. Wait! Have you heard anything on Kouga?" Hakaku asked.

_No I have not seen him but he is alive. He and Inuyashia took Naraku down together. _

"Did he take Kagome as his mate?" Kiro asked with hope.

_No last I heard she returned to her world. _

"It is good that you are back. Ayame has refused to eat anything after you left. With out you there to force her to eat she gives it all away to the women and children even the men before she takes some for herself." Kiro said shaking his head.

I will have a talk with her. Prepare yourself Kiro. Kouga will be back and I assume it will be to take Ayame as his. You knew she could never be yours.

"I know Jass. But can you blame a man for having his silly dreams?" Kiro said trying to make a joke out of it. Deep inside he felt himself get angry than sad and then finally despair. His love could never be his instead he would watch another take her. _Kouga he doesn't deserve you Ayame._

**At a nearby stream**

Ayame was splashing in the cool stream washing away the dried blood of the deer on her shoulders and under her nails. If anything she hated looking like a bloodthirsty wolf it scared her pack. The sounds of shouting and rejoicing could be heard from the dens. Quickly getting out of the water she dried herself and got dressed. Walking into camp she heard Hakaku talking excitedly to Ginta and Fleet Foot.

"Naraku is dead. Kouga will return."

Ayame sat down next to them and put a smile on trying to look happy for the good news. Inside she was scared. Kouga would return please let him have a mate please. Jass sat down next to Ayame.

_Kouga did not take Kagome as a mate._ Jass whispered to Ayame.

Sadness washed over her. Taking a glance she looked over at Kiro. Their eyes meet and even though he had a smile on she saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. He quickly adverted his eyes from her to laugh at Ginta's joke. _He knows and he has accepted it now I must also_. Staring at her hands she felt alone she had nothing to love. Kiro and her love was dead and she knew that deep inside she would never let herself love another.

"A toast to Ayame. With out you the wolves would not have survived these hard times." Ginta toasted to Ayama.

Putting a smile on Ayame held up her glass and threw back her head howling to the sky in thanks. The others did the same. _Live for to day because who knows what tomorrow will bring._ Ayame thought as she ordered more meat to be cooked.


	6. The Return Of The Prince

**Return of the Prince**

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are great. And you are also the reason I keep going. Have no fear I will finish this story. Remember you are the reader and if there is anything I can do to make the story more enjoyable just tell me._

The sun was shining on the two wolves that where on guard duty. One of the guards, Ginta was smiling as he listened to the air. The sounds of the White wolves could be heard yipping and yelling with joy. The smell of newly opened rose buds filled the air, along with the sweet smell of the nearby stream. His nose twitched suddenly when the smell of old and new blood assaulted his nose. Sneezing twice he looked over at the other guard.

"You smell that?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, I'll go warn the pack to stay by the dens." The other guard replied as he set off at a run.

Walking silently Ginta followed the scent. Searching the ground he spotted a small dark pool of blood. Sitting back on his haunches, he slowly scanned the area around. Just up ahead he noticed the grass bent toward a small thicket. It appeared like someone dragged himself over to it. Fresh and dried blood was on some of the branches. Grasping the limps of a dead tree Ginta pulled it away to reveal the opening. Peering in Ginta saw the form of a wolf demon.

"Oh no." Ginta moaned as he threw back his head howling for help.

**Not to Far away in the Forest**

"Hah can't catch me." Ayame yelled as she ran behind a tree.

"Last time you lost at this game." Kiro called after her.

"As I recall, you were the loser." Jumping back ward she steered away from his hand.

"You lie, I am undefeated at tag." With a burst of speed he slapped her on the arm. "Hah tag you're it."

"Not for long" She pivoted on her heels and ran after him.

"You're so slow." Kiro teased as he ran backward.

Reaching out she touched him on the chest. Kiro grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. Slowing down they stood in each other's arms. Ayame felt chills go up and down her spine.

"Ayame…I…" Kiro began

"No" Ayame whispered putting her fingertips on his lips. "I don't want to hear it."

"Ayame it has been a month, he is not coming back. Ginta and I sent seeker wolves to look for him. Jass went herself but found nothing." Kiro said with a sigh.

"You have accepted it and so have I, now let's leave it at that." Ayame said resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I know." Kiro sighed.

"AYAME there is a trouble at the dens." Fleet Foot yelled as she rushed to a stop in front of the two.

Breaking away from Kiro, Ayame's face turned red. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. Ginta brought in a wounded wolf. Mist and I need you to decide on what to do."

"Let's go then." Ayame said as she ran toward the dens.

Spotting the blood on the rocks Ayame ordered someone to clean up the blood.

"I want nothing to trail the scent of the blood to camp understood?" Ayame said looking at Kiro.

"I'm on it." Kiro said as he went out of camp to rid the trail of any blood.

"Ok let me see the wolf." Ayame said

She followed Ginta into the den. Her nose twitched with the heavy smell of blood and… a hint of, what was that smell? Stopping dead in her tracks she grabbed Ginta.

"Who touched him? Was it just you?"

"Mist and I have been the only ones to be near him." Ginta replied.

"I smell poison, kind that soaks into your skin, by just touching those that have it. Get some skins, do not touch the body and carry him out of here leave him far from our territory. I won't endanger the pack with one that is not our own."

"Ayame. It's… I mean we can't do such a thing… we should help any."

"Do as I say."

_Tell her Ginta don't tiptoe around the truth._ Jass yipped from behind them.

"What truth?" Ayame asked looking at Ginta.

"That wolf in there is… Kouga."

Ayame was silent for a while. Then she went deeper into the cave, sinking to her knees beside the body of Kouga. Careful not to touch him she peeled the fur away from his body. Long deep cuts ran down his arms, blood was caking up from the cuts. His chest was an ugly blue green. Taking a rag she pressed it on his chest and heard a sickening groan from his mouth, as blue poison seeped from his mouth. Taking her hand away she saw that some of the poison had gone onto the cloth. Throwing it from her she felt sick. Kouga's jaw was much discolored from the poison, that was draining from his mouth. Shuddering Ayame remembered the words that Kouga had said to her. _Kill the weak to make room for the strong. Is this one of those times? _She thought as she looked at his legs. Torn flesh hung from his ankles. It appeared that someone had dug the jewel shards from his ankles and replaced them with poison.

"I cannot help him he is dieing. There is nothing we can do." Ayame said in a monotone.

_Stop it Ayame! Call in Mist and Fleet Foot. _Jass growled angrily.

Ayame was silent.

"I'll do it." Ginta said.

"No I am the leader of this pack. We can not help him, he is dieing." Ayame said.

_Enough of this Ayame every second counts. Call them in._

Ayame just sat there staring at Kouga. Her eyes were cold and uncaring as she watched him struggle to breath with the poison in his lungs.

_Ginta get Kiro. Hurry._ Jass ordered.

Ginta ran out calling for Kiro. A couple of minuets later he returned with Kiro.

"Ayame?" Kiro said softly at her side.

"Kiro! He returned. But it's going to be ok. Kouga is dieing and we can be together." Ayame said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her voice broke into a whimper.

"Ayame you know he can be saved. I can't live with the thought that we let him die just to be together." Kiro said softly.

"I know…I know…" Ayame began to cry.

Kiro pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her fiery red hair. "We were not meant to be together in this world, but that does not mean I will ever stop loving you."

"…Call in Fleet Foot and … Mist." Ayame said in a whisper against Kiros chest.

Ginta ran out and got the two healers. Ayame had them first treat Ginta and Jass to make sure the poison would not get into their blood stream.

"This is going to be painful Ayame. Kouga may wake up and scream. Maybe you should warn the others?" Mist said as she began to tie up her long black hair.

"I'll do it." Kiro volunteered as he went out and told the rest of the pack that the wolf was Kouga and that he was seriously injured and to stay away from the den.

After a few hours of draining the poison from Kouga's body, and sewing up the cuts on his arms, he was now sleeping peacefully. Kouga had woken up twice screaming in pain when they had cut open part of his chest to drain the poison.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ginta asked.

"He is very weak. I wish we could get some food into his system, to help give him strength." Mist said.

"His jaw is so badly swollen; he would not be able to chew the food, if we gave it to him." Fleet Foot said.

"The worst is over. Now we just have to wait for a day or two." Mist said softly.

"You did a good job Mist." Kiro said encouragingly.

"Thank you Kiro." Mist said blushing fiercely.

Ayame did not even notice the light flirtation. No, she was busy staring at Kouga.

_He is going to be ok Ayame._ Jass said softly.

"I just can't believe how selfish I am. I was willing to let him die, so I could be happy. What kind of leader am I?" Ayame said shaking her head.

You're a fine leader. Moments of weakness befall us all. We just need to rise above that. And you need to realize that if he comes out of this, that you have a duty you need to fulfill.

"I know." Ayame said standing up and walking to the opening of the cave. "I think the worst is over. You can all leave."

Everyone got up to leave. Mist stayed behind.

"Do you want me to stay with him?"

"No I can do it. Make sure everyone is ok for me." Ayame ordered.

Mist nodded and left. Ayame leaned her shoulder against the wall of the cave entrance and watched Kiro wait of Mist. The two of them headed, she assumed toward the food den. A part of her hurt, as she thought about how much she wanted to be with Kiro. But another part of her felt ashamed of how she was so willing to let Kouga die for her happiness. She then turned her attention to the sun that was rising.

Another day. Another decision to make. Jass spoke from her side.

"That decision has been made already Jass. A long, long time ago." Ayame said with a sigh as she turned back into the den, to wait for Kouga to awaken.


	7. Recovery

**RECOVERY**

_Thank you for all the reviews you guys give me. Again any suggestions are appreciated and seriously considered as I write._

It had been a day and Kouga was still asleep. Ayame had spent all day with him making sure he was still breathing. Kiro had not stopped by and Ayame was glad. She did not think she could take it if Kiro came to talk. The only ones that came to see Kouga were Ginta and Hakaku. They had brought meat and water for when Kouga woke up. Ayame sat down next to Kouga and listened to his labored breathing. Her ears twitched as she listened to the night sounds around the outside of the cave. The fire she had light in the cave reflected off Kouga.

"How long must I wait for you to awaken?" Ayame said out loud as she glanced over.

The furs that were draped across his body began to move and Kouga started to moan in pain. Rushing over to Kouga she dropped on to her knees and brushed his black bangs out of his face.

"Thank the wolf gods you live." Ayame said with a sigh of relief.

Kouga tried to speak but instead a gurgle came from his throat, he was not able move his jaw, it was so swollen. In panic Kouga grabbed Ayame's hand with his.

"It is going to be another two days before you're going to be able to talk. Are you hungry?" Ayame asked as she took some of the dried meat and bite off a piece.

Kouga just looked away in embarrassment his face turning red. Ayame understood the pride issue of being fed by mouth from a female. She continued to chew thoughtfully regarding Kouga. Bending over Kouga she lifted his head up gently placing her hand beneath his head. Slowly Ayame lowered her lips to Kouga's. Taking her tongue she gently helped him open he mouth and let the chewed meat in. Tears of pain came to Kouga's eyes as he swallowed the small amount of food. After Kouga had enough to eat Ayame sat down next to him on the furs.

"I guess I should tell you about how the packs are doing. Well Hakaku is married to Fleet Foot, a healer in the White wolves. They seem to be very happy." Ayame said softly as she gently rubbed the soft furs that she sat on.

Kouga just lay there silently; he seemed to just be focusing on breathing in and out.

"Then the hunters and I had trouble feeding the pack…and then…and then…Kouga…I" Ayame became silent as tears fell from her face. She hung her head letting her red hair fall into her face.

Kouga lifted his hand with a struggle and brushed her hair behind her ear. The palm of his hand cupped her face gently. His lips began moving. Ayame bent over him to hear what he had to say.

"….I….know….Ayame….I know." Kouga slurred out his voice a scratchy sound.

Ayame realized that Kouga already knew she had almost sentenced him to death.

"I am so sorry…like you said I am a weak leader…I am sorry Kouga…so sorry." Ayame cried softly.

Kouga just closed his eyes and let out a sigh of pain.

"You should sleep." Ayame choked off as she watched Kouga fall asleep.

**One Week later**

Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta were sitting outside the cave talking. Kouga was stronger now but still on the skinny side. He would always have a scar on each of his ankles and would always have trouble breathing because of the poison that had entered his lungs.

"I have decided its time to take the black wolves back to our mountains." Kouga said as he looked at each of his friends.

"Kouga is this wise. I mean we are still small and you're just recovering." Hakaku said. A worried expression was on his face knowing that Fleet Foot would not willingly leave with the Black wolves. In fact he was worried that she would stay with Ayame's group.

"The tribes love Ayame. They have seen her struggle to keep us alive and fed. She has become a strong leader." Ginta spoke up.

"I warned you that I would come back for the tribe." Kouga reminded them with a scowl.

"Yes, but we also thought you would come back with Kagome as a mate." Ginta replied.

"Well your wrong. I found out the hard way, humans are weak pathetic creatures. I don't have time to deal with something like that." Kouga said with a grimace as he looked down at his ankles.

"What happened?" Ginta asked.

"That is none of your business." Kouga snapped at him.

"You do realize Kouga that Ayame cannot choose a mate until you have one. Do you want to sentence her, to a life without the enjoyment of a mate?" Hakaku asked as he thought about his love for Fleet Foot.

"It would be easier on her if she did not have a mate." Kouga said bitterly.

"She might not obey the law Kouga. Ayame might just take herself a mate." Ginta said as he looked down at the activity below them. Standing in the middle was Ayame and Kiro talking softly.

Kouga glanced over at the couple. Anger boiled uncontrollable in his stomach as he watched Ayame innocently touch Kiro's arm. _He is not worthy of her. Or worthy of being a leader of her tribe. _

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of it." Kouga said angrily as he got up and walked off.

Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other and grinned.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Hakaku asked.

"I'm sure of it. He may not admit to loving Ayame but he is very protective of her and the good of the tribe. If anything he will do what is best for our people." Ginta said.

**At a nearby stream**

Kouga sat down on a boulder and looked down into the stream. _What am I going to do? I had my revenge. I didn't get the girl I wanted. Nor do I want her anymore, not after that._ Kouga thought as he remembered the painful day.

Kagome had become possessed by Naraku. Inuyashia and Kouga were both fooled by her a mere human. Kagome had dug the jewel shards from Kouga's ankles and replaced it with the poison. If Kouga had not gotten free from his ropes Inuyashia would have been dead by one of Kagome's arrows. Together Inuyashia and Kouga had killed Naraku. Afterward, Inuyashia tried to explain that Kagome was not herself when she attacked. However, Kouga's starry impression on Kagome was gone. He left without even seeing her and man was he glad he had down so.

_Humans are weak just like Ayame had once told him. He now had seen that weakness first hand. He had also seen a similar weakness in Ayame. When she almost sentenced me to death, but she didn't. That is the difference Ayame is stronger._

Placing his head in his hands Kouga sighed as he thought of Ayame. Her soft voice as she kept him company during the week of recovery. Ayame's gentle hands running through his hair her smooth lips against his. _Do I love her? I don't know, I just don't know. It's not about love though. I must think of the tribes and what is best for them._

Kouga's ears pricked forward as he heard soft footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw Ayame.

"Are you ok Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine Ayame. Sit down." Kouga ordered. Ayame sat down next to him. His nose filled with the scent of the flowers she was named after and the slight smell of Kiro.

"So he's dead?" Ayame asked.

"Yes he is." Kouga said as he stared at their reflection in the stream. He couldn't help but notice they looked good together.

"I'm sorry Kouga. For my weakness, I'm truly glad you're not dead." Ayame said softly.

"Thank you Ayame. Umm Ayame I was thinking we need to look toward the future." Kouga began.

"I know I was thinking the same."

"I'm going to the elders Ayame. To fulfill my promise, to your grandfather and you." Kouga announced as he looked at her.

Ayame just sat there, her mouth trembled slightly and her eyes began to glitter with unshed tears.

"It's for the best Ayame for our people. You were meant to be my mate Ayame. Its time we fulfill that promise." Kouga said.

"Kouga we don't have to…whatever you want I'll get it for you. Kagome I'll find her and talk with her. Am sure we can work this out." Ayame said suddenly talking faster.

"Do you know what I want Ayame?" Kouga said feeling slightly hurt by her sudden outburst.

"Whatever it is I'll do it for you." Ayame said with hope.

"I want you Ayame. I want you. Tomorrow I am going to the elders to make the necessary arrangements." Kouga said seriously as he looked at her.

Ayame broke down as she sobbed into her hands. Kouga gently put an arm around her shaking shoulders and hugged her to him. Ayame in turn cried into his chest. Looking up to the sky Kouga said a silent pray to the wolf gods. _Please let this be the right decision. Please let us find some happiness in this arrangement._

**THE END or is it………….**


	8. The Marraige

**Marriage Ceremony**

The four wolf elders sat in the cave and looked at Kouga and Ayame who sat in front of them. Kouga had just asked their permission to take Ayame as his mate and combine the two packs.

"You understand Kouga that taking a mate means for life. You do understand that?" One of the elders said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes of course I understand that." Kouga said suppressing a small growl.

Ayame smirked at the comment.

"As alpha male you can not run off, leaving the packs with out a leader." Another elder pointed out.

Ayame's smirk grew into a grin, covering her mouth she suppressed a snicker.

"I am more than ready to take on this responsibility." Kouga said as he threw a small glare in Ayames direction.

"Is that what I am a responsibility. I'll have you know Kouga that I can take care of my..." Ayame burst out angrily.

"Ayame such an out burst is not necessary." The elders rebuked.

"I apologies." Ayame said softly.

"Ayame your grandfather wanted this union very much. You understand that your role in this is to think of the good it will bring your pack. Such an out burst like the one just shown will not be tolerated."

"Yes I understand that." Ayame said softly. Kouga glanced over at Ayame and gently took her hand in his and squeezed it. Yanking away Ayame just glared ahead.

"The ceremony will begin tomorrow." The elders announced as they padded out of the cave. Leaving Ayame to face Kouga on her own.

Ayame stood up and folded her arms. Letting out a sigh she glanced at Kouga.

"What is it Ayame just say it. It'll make you feel better." Kouga said sharply.

"Feel better? How can I feel better, when I am being forced into this... Dare I say it marriage?" Ayame said sharply as she turned around to face Kouga.

Kouga's head came up at the sharpness in her voice. Looking at her, he saw that her lip curled in disgust.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter." Kouga said knowing fully well saying just that would push Ayame over the edge.

"Don't tell me that. I have the choice to do as I please." Ayame spat, her green eyes snapped in anger.

"It's to late now Ayame." Kouga retorted.

"No its not you can take your pack and leave. Leave me I can do this myself." Ayame pleaded as she grabbed Kouga arm and gently tugged on it with childish hope.

"Ayame stop it!" Kouga commanded grabbing her around the shoulders and shaking her. "I am thinking of what is best for my pack, and that is combining with yours. We can do this the hard way Ayame. Where I fight you for the right to become leader of the group or we can do it the way your grandfather wanted. I take you as my mate."

"Fight me for my pack than. Come on Kouga you want to be leader so bad than let's go." Ayame shouted angrily as she yanked away from Kougas grasp.

"Don't kid yourself Ayame. You can't possibly win against me." Kouga scoffed as he glanced over Ayame's battle stance.

"Are you calling me a weakling? I'm not weak!" Ayame cried as she threw herself at Kouga.

Catching her easily Kouga ran his hands playfully over her body as she beat his chest with her fists. Stopping suddenly Ayame gave way to tears. Her voice muffled against the fur of Kougas shoulder as she sobbed. Kouga tightened his hold on her and let her sob against him.

"Ayame it is going to be ok. It'll work out in the end, you'll see." Kouga said trying to comfort her.

Sniffing Ayame pulled away from him "I need to be alone today."

"I don't think that is a good idea Ayame.." Kouga began.

"Only t today I'll be with y y you the rest of my life!" Ayame stuttered angrily.

"Fine!" Kouga half shouted at her as he left the cave and headed for Ginta and Hakaku.

_That woman she makes me so mad some times. First, she wants to attack me than she starts crying and than she is back to her smart bratty self again. What am I getting myself into? She is more trouble than necessary. _

_Because you love her._

Turning around suddenly Kouga faced Jass.

"You pop up every don't you?" Kouga said with a smile.

_I am here to watch out for Ayame's interest. _

"Your mistaken there Jass. I do not love her."

Jass just shrugged her shoulders and trotted off

"I don't!" Kouga shouted after Jass.

"Hey Kouga congratulations, we just heard the good news. Everyone is most pleased." Ginta said clapping Kouga on the back.

"Yeah the ceremony is tomorrow." Kouga said with a sigh.

"Are you excited?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah I'm over come with joy." Kouga said as he remembered the little scene Ayame had made.

"It is going to be ok Kouga." Ginta said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ayame makes a break for it tomorrow morning before the ceremony." Kouga said trying to make a joke.

"Ayame may be stubborn but she has pride." Ginta said as the two head over to eat dinner.

**The Day of the Wedding**

Ayame was throwing furs and armor into a small bag.

_Where do you think your going? _

Jumping in surprise Ayame turned around. Jass was sitting at the mouth of the cave.

"I'm leaving; I don't have to go through with this." Ayame said stubbornly with a toss of her head.

_Fine go take the cowards' way out. I only thought I had raised you better than that._

"I am not a coward!" Ayame seethed as she threw her bag down.

_Than stop acting like a spoiled pup. You are women not a child anymore it is time to face your future. _

Ayame looked at Jass. Silent tears of frustration ran down her face "I had hoped tttthat KKkouga would have left once he was better." Ayame stammered.

"Well you hoped wrong now didn't you." Kouga said from the cave entrance. He was dressed in he best black furs with a white sash tied around his waist. "Leave me with my future mate Jass." Kouga ordered.

Ayame held out a hand as if to stop Jass from leaving.

"Are you scared of being alone with me Ayame?" Kouga asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to her. "I see you have been busy this morning doing everything but getting ready for the ceremony."

"I." Ayame began.

"You were going to run weren't you? How far do you think you could have made it before I brought you back?" Kouga asked his voice had a hard tone to it.

"Kouga I don't… I don't love you Kouga." Ayame cried.

"It's not about love." Kouga said blinking in surprise.

"Yes it is Kouga. It has everything to do with love." Ayame argued.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga growled.

"I…love. I love Kiro!" Ayame said in a hurry.

Kouga just stared at her.

"Kouga, I love Kiro surely you knew." Ayame said again.

"I heard you the first time." Kouga shouted angrily.

Ayame stepped back in shock at Kougas sudden out burst. Turning around Kouga faced her eyes where angry. Ayame gasped in shock as he grabbed her arm in a painful vice.

"I told you not to become emotionally attached." Kouga said through his teeth.

"I can't help it." Ayame shot back.

"You better try and help it." Kouga growled into her face as he roughly shoved her against the caves wall.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do?" Ayame snarled back even though her arm was starting to go numb from his strong hold.

"You belong to me Ayame. I can tell you exactly what to do." Kouga said with a sneer.

"I don't belong to anyone." Ayame growled. Her arm and back were really starting to hurt.

"In a couple of minutes you belong to me, and I'll be damned if I let others snicker behind my back that my mate has a lover." Kouga said.

"Jealous Kouga? Now you know how it feels." Ayame said with a grin.

"Of a weakling like Kiro, never? Kiros' not fit to wipe your armor, let alone become alpha male of the tribe." Kouga said as he let go of her arm.

Rubbing her arm Ayame glared at Kouga.

"Now put that dress on and let's go." Kouga ordered as he pointed to her white fur dress on the bed.

"Fine but this is for my grandfather not you." Ayame spat.

Kouga just stood there and looked at her.

"You can go now." Ayame said.

"Not until your dressed and by my side."

"Fine then turn around." Ayame said waving her hand at him.

Kouga gave her a sneer before he turned his back on her. "I don't know why you bother with modesty. By tonight I'll have the right to look at you as much as I want."

Ayame finished tying up her dress and felt a shiver of horror ran down her spine as she thought of her wedding night. Turning around she accepted Kougas' arm and walked out of the cave. Cheers of joy ran out through the wolves and wolf demons that had come to watch the union. They walked up to the four elder wolves. Ayame felt her knees go weak, but Kouga kept her up.

"Put a smile on damn it." Kouga whispered to her angrily.

Ayame put on a smile as she glanced over her people. Looking at Kouga from the corner of her eye, she saw that he to had a smile on. Bowing stiffly the two than faced each other as the elder wolves began the ceremony.

"Do you Kouga take Ayame of the White Wolves to be your mate? Taking on the responsibility of keeping her and her tribe safe. Loving her and taking care of her now and for ever more?" The elder wolf asked.

Kouga stared into Ayames troubled green eyes. "I do." Kouga spoke loud and clearly for all to here.

"Do you Ayame take Kouga of the Black Wolves to be your mate? Allowing himself and his tribe to join with you. Loving him and taking care of his needs now and for ever more?"

Ayame looked at Kouga _I can't do this I can't._ Ayame thought opening her mouth she just gaped for a second before she stuttered out "I I I…do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife mates for life." The elder said in a loud voice.

The packs cheers were deafening, but Ayame still heard Kougas whisper in her ear.

"You're finally mine." Kouga whispered in her ear.

His lips brushed against her ear and than slowly down to her neck. Ayame stiffened knowing what was coming next. Kouga wrapped an arm around her waste to keep her in place. His other hand pulled back her red hair from her neck. Ayame closed her eyes tightly as Kougas lips landed on her neck. His tongue tasted her soft skin. Ayame gripped Kougas shoulder tightly as his fangs sank into her neck, thus, marking her as his, for the rest of her life. The sharp pain lessened after a few seconds. Kouga had licked the love bite he had given her, tasting her blood. Stepping back Kouga looked into Ayames eyes before he bite his lip and kissed her. Ayame could taste Kougas blood as he kissed her. The deed was done there was no turning back they were mates for life. They had a taste for each other's blood and the bond between them would grow in time.

Turning around Kouga and Ayame faced their new life together.

**Thank you so much for your reviews. No, it is not the end of the story though I need to wrap this story up soon. I do have a question for you people that have been reviewing do you want Ayame to fall in love with Kouga? Or do you want something to happen so the two split up and Ayame is able to be with Kiro? It is up to you people so tell me please so I can write the ending.**


	9. Disagreements

**DISAGREEMENTS**

The light of the morning sun warmed Ayame's bare shoulders. Blinking Ayame tried to still the dizziness of her head. What happened last night she thought as she struggled to find her bearings and get out of bed? However, something was holding her down. Glancing down she noticed a nicely toned arm draped across her waste. Blushing fiercely, she noticed she was naked and that Kouga was sleeping next to her. Kouga muttered something in his sleep and then tightened his arm around her as he buried his face in her red hair and seemed to relax back into slumber. _Ok just relax and try to remember what happened last night. _Ayame thought to herself.

Ayame remembered drinking a lot of wine trying to calm her nerves. Then she was laughing… with _oh the wolf gods help me… _with Kiro. _We both must have been drunk. I would never flirt with Kiro in front of Kouga. _W_hy can't I remember? Angry eyes and a harsh whisper in her ear and a vice like grip on her arms and then she was spinning. _Closing her eyes Ayame's face turned even redder. She remembered, she remembered everything and the thing was she enjoyed every minuet of it. The feel of Kougas hands on her body the feel of his lips touching her body. His breath mingled with her as they kissed. The strong feeling of his arms around her as they slept after their lovemaking.

Tears sprang to her eyes. _I am so confused. I should have fought him. Instead, I let him take me. _Kiros face swam in front of her vision. A feeling of betraying Kiro knotted her stomach. Ayame jumped in surprise as she felt Kouga kiss the back of her neck. Hastily she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Kouga asked in concern. His voice still heavy with sleep.

"Nothing." Ayame whispered.

"Did I hurt you last night?" Kouga asked as a frown went on his face.

"No…no you were very gently." Ayame said her voice trembling slightly as she felt his hand on her hair.

"Ok then, what's wrong?" Kouga asked as he sat up and pulled Ayame into his embrace.

"Kouga can I be honest with you?" Ayame asked softly.

"Of coarse you can." Kouga said.

"I feel like I betrayed someone." Ayame began.

"And who might that be?" Kouga asked playfully as he kissed the top of her head.

"Kiro." Ayame said. Abruptly Kouga let Ayame go.

"It is always about him isn't it? You cannot leave him alone. Not last night either, the night when it was supposed to be just about you and me. By right I should banish him from this pack." Kouga said angrily as he got up and began getting dressed.

Ayame's face went bright red as she glanced away from Kouga's naked body. "No please don't do that Kouga." Ayame begged as she tried to get dressed with the fur blanket shielding her body.

"Having trouble Ayame? Do you want me to help?" Kouga chuckled as he watched Ayame struggle to get dressed with out showing any of her skin.

"NO! I mean no, I can do it myself." Ayame said quickly as she tied the last strap of her armor.

"Ayame I am not a mean person, but if I do catch you staring at Kiro, or doing anything unworthy of being my mate I just won't tolerate it." Kouga said with a soft trace of a growl in his throat.

"Don't worry my LORD. I would never do anything to embarrass you. But if such a restriction is set on me the same goes for you also." Ayame said angrily.

"Don't worry your pretty head Ayame, my eyes and heart will only yearn for you." Kouga said playfully catching her around the waist as he kissed her nose.

"Stop it." Ayame said pushing him away.

"Ok then lets go." Kouga said heading for the outside.

"Where are we going?"

"On our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, that means…" Ayame began.

"Plenty of time alone." Kouga finished for her.

"Oh joy." Ayame said as she followed Kouga.

Unknown to Kouga and Ayame Kiro was standing there watching them run off.

"Where is Kouga taking Ayame?" Kiro asked Ginta.

"On her honeymoon." Ginta replied.

"Oh." Kiro said softly.

"You know Kiro you should really try to find yourself a mate." Ginta said.

"I can't promise to give anyone my love when Ayame will always have it." Kiro said sorrowfully as he set his head in his hands.

"You need to let her go Kiro. If you don't she'll never be happy." Ginta said sitting down next to Kiro.

"I can never have her now. I just cannot let her go. But I know I must." Kiro cried.

"It will get easier with time, you know it will. In the mean time Mist has had her eyes on you for a long time." Ginta said with a small grin.

"Mist, the healer of the black wolves? Yes, I guess I do remember her small hints. She is another one who has had a hard life." Kiro said running his hand through his sandy blond hair.

"She had an arranged marriage. As I recall they hated each other with a passion. It seemed to get better once they had their son. I do not need to remind you of the demons that destroyed half our pack. During the battle, Mist watched her husband die. It was truly hard on her." Ginta said.

"I guess I never realized how hard it really was for her. No wonder those two black wolves never leave her side." Kiro said looking into the distance.

"Hades and Zeus are actually Mist's Husbands. Before he died, he ordered them to stay with her always, which they have down. If you cannot give her your love, you can at least give her the comfort of companionship. I know for a fact that she is lonely." Ginta suggested.

"Ginta are you playing at match maker?" Kiro joked with a shaky smile.

"Yeah and doing a pretty poor job at it." Ginta answered with a smile.

**The next day**

Mist was sitting in the grass, eyes closed face raised to the warm sun. Zeus and Hades were not to far off. Sitting like two statues they lazily surveyed their surroundings.

A small growl came from Zeus throat. Judging from the sound of Zeus's growl the intruder was a male wolf demon. The smell of it had to be Kiro.

"Let him pass Zeus. Please no biting Hades." Mist spoke.

_Your no fun anymore Mist. _Hades whined softly.

_There was a time when you allowed us to attack any male wolf that showed you any attention._ Zeus yipped at her.

"Not this one. I like Kiro." Mist replied her eyes still closed as she soaked up the suns rays.

"Morning Zeus, Hades. How you guys doing." Kiro asked cheerfully.

Zeus and Hades just gave him a stone like stare.

"Ok…Well how are you Mist? I picked these flowers for you." Kiro announced happily, as he shoved a handful of ayames in her face. _Flowers are good every woman likes flowers._

Taking them hesitantly, Mist stared at the blossoms.

"What's the matter? They are your favorite flowers, aren't they?" Kiro said with a small frown.

_No you half breed those flowers are Ayame's favorite. Why not try giving them to her instead. _Zeus snapped in the background.

"That's enough Zeus. They are lovely Kiro, but my favorite flower is a rose."

"Oh… well I'll remember that next time than. Sorry." Kiro said feebly.

"It's ok they are lovely." Mist said softly her eyes started to water slightly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Kiro said worriedly as he touched her shoulder.

_You fool she is allergic to the ayame flower. _Hades said with a growl as he leaped in front of Mist took the flowers and ran from them.

"Mist I could of killed you. You should have told me. I am sorry." Kiro said angrily.

"I won't die from the flower Kiro, it just makes my eyes itch that's all." Mist said soothingly.

"I am indeed a fool." Kiro said.

"Yeah you are." Mist agreed laughing slightly at Kiros shocked face. "But a very handsome fool."

"Well, let this fool make it up to you. Would you join me on a hunt tomorrow?"

"Why I would love to." Mist said with a soft smile.

With the date set, Kiro began his goal of getting to know Mist better.

**On The Hunt**

Mist and Kiro where in the forest waiting for the deer that Hades and Zeus were going to chase their way. Kiro was exceedingly bored and Mist was concentrating on looking for the deer.

"This is boring Mist. Why don't we play a game?" Kiro whispered in Mists ear.

Shivering from such close contact with Kiro Mist looked at Kiro. "We are on the hunt Kiro. You need to be quiet." Mist whispered back.

A few seconds went by before Kiro began again.

"I spy something black." Kiro whispered as he shifted on his stomach.

"What!" Mist asked in confusion.

"Didn't you ever play I spy." Kiro asked in shock as he faced her.

"No. When I hunt I usually do it in silence." Mist spoke back turning her face away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Kiro's lips were dangerously close to hers.

"Well did you find something black?" Kiro asked again.

"Kiro I am wearing black." Mist answered with a sigh, and a roll of her eyes.

"Man your good! Better than Ayame, it takes her for ever to guess." Kiro said with awe in his voice.

"I am not Ayame!" Mist raised her voice.

"Sorry." Kiro said sheepishly.

"And stop saying sorry Kiro." Mist said again her voice growing in pitch.

"Shh. You're scaring the deer away." Kiro said putting his finger to his lips.

_The wolf gods help us. We can hear you miles from here. You scared all the deer away. _Zeus said from behind them.

"Well Kiro can't keep his mouth shut." Mist said getting up from where she was lying.

"Hey don't blame me you raised your voice." Kiro said as he stared stupidly at her long black hair that was shining a deep blue in the sun. _Gods she is pretty. _Coming out of his daydream, he saw her walking away.

"Wait Mist. Wait I promise I will not talk next time. Sorry Mist, wait I take that back. Oh come on Mist," Kiro babbled on as he ran to catch up with her and the two black wolves.

**Meanwhile**

"This is very pretty Kouga. How did you find it?" Ayame said with awe as she stared at her surroundings.

The cave they had stayed in for a couple of nights over looked a small lake with a glistening waterfall. There was many fish in the water and the two had down a lot of fishing during those days. There were also many pathways to follow on midnight strolls.

"Actually it was my parents." Kouga replied as he watched the sun go down.

"Were your parents at the ceremony?" Ayame asked as she peered at Kouga from the corner of her eye.

"No…they died when I was seven." Kouga said softly.

Ayame watched his jaw muscle twitch and his brown eyes darken, not in anger, but in sorrow.

"I am sorry." Ayame said with a sigh.

"I had a good life Ayame. Gintas parents raised me. His mom was my dad's cousin." Kouga said as he glanced at Ayame. He smiled as he saw her look away from him.

"When we have kids Ayame, I want them to have both of use not one. I cannot remember my parents. I do not want that to happen to our children." Kouga spoke softly.

"If we have kids Kouga. If." Ayame replied.

"Oh we will have children Ayame. I'm sure we will." Kouga contradicted her with a laugh as he saw her face turn beet red.

"Oh stop making fun Kouga. I am serious. I don't think I want children in a loveless marriage." Ayame said. Nevertheless, as soon as she spoke those words she wished she could take them back. However, she could not help but give Kouga the last word.

"Then that is how you stand Ayame?" Kouga said with a growl.

"No… I mean… I'd like to wait…that is..." Ayame stuttered to say.

"You mean you don't want the children of a wolf demon you despise." Kouga spat at her.

"No Kouga that is not what I …oh never mind." Ayame said with a sigh of frustration.

"Maybe it's best we go back." Kouga said with anger.

"Fine. I don't care." Ayame spat back her green eyes alive with hurt and anger.

Kouga got up and stalked off. _Why is it that everything I say comes out wrong? I vowed to try to make it work. He makes it so difficult. I meant I do not want a child yet, not when I love another. The only way is to say good-bye to Kiro when we get back. I need to let it go. At least try to get along with Kouga and not end every night with a fight._

Looking at the sky Ayame could see that tomorrow would be another day, but a hard one.

**Ok I think I am going to take a different approach on this now. Wow it is really hard to wrap this story up. Again, I want your suggestions on who best deserves Ayame and maybe whom Mist should end up with I do not want her to be alone.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Really enjoy reading them!**


	10. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

"Wake up sleepy head." Kouga teased as he tickled Ayame's nose with a piece of grass.

"Mmm." Ayame mumbled as she swatted at Kougas hand.

"Can't sleep the day away." Kouga said with a laugh.

"Five more minuets." Ayame said as she rolled away from Kouga.

"I know how to get you up." Kouga said. If he had not learned anything during the two months of marriage with Ayame, it was that she took pleasure in a kiss behind the ear.

"mm no you don't" Ayame mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, I think I do." Kouga said as he lifted her glorious red hair to reveal her ear. Gently he placed a sweet kiss behind her ear.

"Kouga!" Ayame squealed as she felt his breath tickling her neck.

"You like that Ayame." Kouga asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kouga…that tickles." Ayame giggled as Kouga kissed her neck.

"Oh but you taste so good." Kouga said in a sexy voice.

"Ok that's enough. I thought we were heading back to the pack." Ayame said as she sat up right in Kougas arms.

"Yeah but your so distracting." Kouga said as he caught her chin with his fingers and stared into her green eyes.

"Distracted for several weeks." Ayame protested as she glanced away from Kougas stare.

"I could get lost in your eyes." Kouga whispered.

Ayame blushed under Kougas intense gaze.

"However, you are right Ayame we have been gone for to long. Let's head back." Kouga said with a sad sigh.

"Mm but we don't have to head back right at this moment." Ayame said with a smile as she twirled a stray of his black hair around her finger and gave it a light tug.

Kouga's eyes widen in surprise at Ayames sly smile. "If you insist." Kouga said answering her smile with a kiss that had them both on the ground.

**Later that day**

"I think I understand now Mist. What you are saying is, if we stay still and silent we will catch something." Kiro said with a teasing smile.

"I am serious Kiro. That is the third time we have come back with out any food." Mist admonished him. "Zeus and Hades are not that patient. I am lucky to have them help me with the hunt."

"You don't need them along I can help you plenty." Kiro said as he walked beside her.

"What are you saying Kiro?" Mist said stopping suddenly.

"I think you know Mist." Kiro said with a laugh.

"This is not funny Kiro. If you are asking what I think, you are asking. I mean are you over her. Oh, that was rude. What I meant to say is your willing to be with me even though your heart is some place else." Mist stuttered out.

"If you don't mind Mist I would like to be your mate." Kiro said as he reached for Mist's hand.

"Well I don't mind at all. That is if you do not mind. I mean I don't know you that well and…well love." Mist trailed off looking very embarrassed as she glanced behind her to see her two wolfs staring at them.

"Of course I don't mind. If you do not mind. I mean in time I am sure we could learn to love each other. Right now I greatly respect and admire you Mist."

"Oh… I admire you also Kiro. Maybe more so than you admire me." Mist said earnestly.

"Oh but I do admire you greatly." Kiro said intently as he took both her hands and looked into her blue eyes.

_Ok we get the picture you both admire each other. Now get on with it _Zeus muttered rolling his blue eyes.

"You're not helping matters." Kiro said frustrated.

_We beg your pardon but, you are the one who cannot say it not us._ Hades said with a smug look.

"Oh don't listen to them your doing fine." Mist said with a glare at the two wolves.

"So your answer Mist?" Kiro asked.

"Oh yeah…yes. Yes I would love to be your mate." Mist said with a smile.

With a yell of pleasure, he hugged Mist to him with a laugh. There was indeed an end to his black misery.

"So what is the first step, I mean this is new to me." Kiro said with a smile.

"Well we should talk to Kouga he is the alpha wolf of the tribe now." Mist said as she snuggled deeper into Kiro's embrace.

"Ok I'll do it as soon as they come back." Kiro agreed as he gently kissed Mist's cheek.

**Kouga and Ayame return to the Pack.**

"It feels good to be back." Ayame said as she smiled at all the friendly faces that greeted her.

"I totally agree." Kouga said as he smiled down at Ayame.

"I'm going to find Jass." Ayame said as she scanned the crowd for Jass.

"Ok but don't be too long. Its getting late and I can't sleep with out you next to me." Kouga whispered in her ear. His lips traveled down to her neck with a light kiss.

"Stop it Kouga." Ayame giggled nervously, "Others are watching us."

"Let them watch." Kouga said as he brushed her red hair behind her ear.

"I won't be long." Ayame said as she ran off.

Kouga watched her run off. _Damn it I feel as if I will die if she is not with me ever minute and the world stops when she smiles at me. _Looking around for Ginta and Hakaku he noticed Mist appear by his side.

"Hi Mist." Kouga greeted with a smile.

"Kouga Kiro and I .." She trailed off as she noticed that Kiro was not next to her "Well where did he go?"

"Well what is it you want to talk to me about?" Kouga asked as he glanced behind her to see Jass sitting there talking with Hades and Zeus.

"It can wait until he comes back." Mist said softly.

"Damn it I'm such a fool. Ayame went to look for Kiro not Jass." Kouga growled with anger as he brushed past Mist and headed off to find Ayame.

**In the Woods.**

"What is it Ayame." Kiro asked as he stood in front of her.

"I I want to say…" Ayame trailed off as she stared into Kiro's kind eyes.

"I have something to tell you also." Kiro said gently.

"Kiro let me go first. The two months with Kouga well he has all these plans for the future including children. Well I realized that I could never be a good mate when I still hold on to my love for you Kiro. It is unfair to Kouga and to you also. I need to let you…I need to let you go Kiro. I mean that after tonight I will have no feelings for you. Instead I will go on with my life." Ayame said as a few tears ran down her face. She took a step back as if to run away from him.

"No stop Ayame. Let me say something." Kiro said as he grabbed her hand to hold her in place. "I have spent the last two months with Mist. I also want to move ahead with my life. Your right it is not fair to you or Kouga. A part of me will always love you Ayame, it will never go away. However, I am not going to act on that love for you. Instead, I am going to move ahead with Mist beside me."

"Mist!" Ayame said in surprise, "Do you…do you love her?"

"I…I think I will love her. Just right now, my heart is bruised at seeing you with Kouga. Ayame I want to be your friend I hope our choices don't affect that." Kiro said with meaning. He squeezed her hand.

"Of course we will be friends. I am truly happy for you Kiro." Ayame said as she threw her arms around Kiro for a hug.

Right at that moment Kouga walked into the small clearing. Uncontrollable anger went through his body.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Kouga yelled at Kiro.

In surprise, they broke apart.

"No Kouga. It's not what you think." Ayame said.

"Shut your mouth Ayame! You are still after Kiro. Of course, you are he's constantly here. A reminder off what you lost. Well I'll take care of that right now." Kouga said as he raised his clawed hand to take Kiro down.

"Kouga no. Please listen to me!" Ayame said stepping in front of Kiro.

Kougas eyes widened as he tried to slow down. Bracing his feet, he slowed down a little but still ran into Ayame. In turn, Ayame had braced her self in front of Kouga with her hands out to stop him. Her eyes closed tightly she felt his body hit her roughly before she fell forward landing on top of Kouga. Her hands held on tightly to the front of his armor.

"Get off me Ayame. I need to kill this lover of yours!" Kouga growled as he tried to prier Ayame's fingers from his armor.

"You know what I think I'll let the two of you work this out." Kiro said with a nervous laugh as he headed back to the dens at a fast trot.

"What, get back here you coward? Damn it Ayame get off of me he's getting away." Kouga ordered as he tried to push her off.

"Am I dead?" Ayame asked her eyes still closed her fore head pressed against his chest.

"Oh my god Ayame, you can be such a baby. No we aren't dead." Kouga said with a sigh. "Now would you please let me go?"

"I thought you liked it when I'm on top of you." Ayame said as she raised her head to look into Kougas eyes.

"Ayame you're bleeding all over my new armor." Kouga said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh sorry." Ayame said as she rolled off Kouga to look at the cuts on her hand. "You know this feels kind of familiar."

Sitting up Kouga looked at her "Of course it does, there was another time when you threw me on my back." He said gruffly.

"Kouga it's not what it looked like." Ayame said softly.

"What do you expect me to believe when I see you in the arms of another?" Kouga said angrily.

"I expect you to trust me." Ayame said with a small glare.

"I'm tired Ayame. Tired of all this, I could of really hurt you back there. Even have killed Kiro I was so mad." Kouga said as he got to his feet. Not bothering to offer Ayame a hand up.

"Know you wouldn't." Ayame protested.

"Listen to me Ayame. We only hurt each other when we are together. I think. No I know its best if we stay apart." Kouga said with a sigh.

"No you can't mean that." Ayame said with fear in her voice. "I would never… you can't leave me."

"No Ayame I don't know what you would have done. If I had not walked in you and him. I do not want to think about it. Tomorrow I am taking my pack and going back to the black wolves' dens." Kouga said as he looked at Ayame. Tears streamed down her face.

"You're not over her. You never loved me. Never, you are going after Kagome. Why did I even think you could love me?" Ayame shouted at him her eyes shiny with tears.

"You never wanted my love Ayame. There is just so much a man can take. I will be back I just think some time by ourselves will make things easier. And maybe…maybe you'll miss me." Kouga said with a sad smile.

"Go see if I care…and no I won't miss you Kouga. Take you're…your mangy wolves and gggo." Ayame cried angrily tears running down her face.

Clutching his fist Koug turned on his heels and left Ayame standing there in the middle of the woods crying.

**The Next Day**

Ayame woke up early, stood by the entrance of the cave, and watched kouga and the black wolves leave. It was for the best they both hated each other. Her face ws like stone no emotion as she turned and walked into her den. With no one around, she threw herself on the furs sobbing. She could still smell his sent on the furs.

Jass padded over laying her head on Ayames legs _Why did you let him go?_

"Because…because he didn't want to stay…there was nothing…I could do." She sobbed out her shoulders shaking as she clutched the furs to her face.

_He will be back. He loves you Ayame. _

"No I pushed him away to many times…I finally gave up Kiro for him and now I have nothing." Ayame cried.

_Well you got that right. Kiro left with Kougas pack. _

"Sniff…that's good…I want him to move on with his life…and I will too." Ayame said. "I guess I was never meant to be happy. I was meant to be alone. Now I can handle it, I can live on my own. I am stronger than I look."

_I know you are and I will always be here to help you along._

Ayame smiled through her tears and hugged Jass. It had always been the two of them Jass had always been there and it looked like she always would be.

_Thank you for your reviews they help a bunch. I am thinking of doing another story of Ayame and Kouga but in the 1800's._


	11. Four Years Later

**Four years later**

The wind blew strands of Kougas black hair across his face. Kouga scanned the water below him. He sat in the same place that Ayame and he sat during their honeymoon. Four years ago, today they had been married. Then he left her and every time he went back to try to see her she was never there. It hurt so much, to love her, to need her. He missed her, he missed everything all the arguments all the fights, and all the good times they had together. Letting out a sigh he stared at the ayame flower at his feet. The scent reminded him of her. _Damn it I will not cry. I cannot cry. I should have believed her. Instead, I let my anger get the best of me every time. Damn, now I am crying. _Silent tears drifted down his cheek dropping soundless on the stones. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Putting a hand over his mouth Kouga looked out at the water. His eyes misted slightly as he remembered Ayame laughing when she jumped into the water pulling him in after her. The sweet taste of her kiss as they lay on the warm sand drying off. Kouga's tears dried up and determination formed his face. _I will get her back. I will not let her go._ Getting up Kouga headed back to the Black Wolves but this time, with a smirk.

**The Black Wolves**

"Where are you from boy?" Ginta asked softly as he kneeled in front of a young wolf demon boy.

"Is he hurt Mist?" Kiro asked as he stared at the boy in confusion.

"For heavens sake you guys. He's lost and scared and having you two brutes after him is making matters worse." Mist rebuked the two as she gently handed the boy a cup of water.

"Don't get mad at us Mist we're only trying to help." Kiro argued. "Ivy stop pulling his tail. Can't you see he doesn't like that?" Kiro ordered a three-year-old wolf demon girl.

"Kiro watch the tone of your voice when you're addressing our daughter." Mist said as she scooped up their blond blue-eyed daughter into her arms and walked away into the dens.

"Can you at least tell us your name boy?" Ginta asked again.

"Kovu." He said softly wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Kiro isn't that…" Ginta began with surprise as he looked at Kiro.

"I don't know Ginta. Let us not jump to conclusion. Hakaku would have said something. He would have told us." Kiro said a similar look of shock on his face.

"What is going on here?" Kouga asked from behind the two.

Jumping up in shock the two said in unison "Nothing!"

"Who is this?" Kouga asked his eyebrow rose in question as he looked at the black haired boy.

The boy solemnly raised his head and looked at Kouga. Kouga took a double take as he noticed the boys green emerald eyes. A stab of pain went through him as he remembered who else had eyes as lovely as those did. _I miss her more than I thought possible._

"The boy got lost, Kiro found him. The boy says he is from the White Wolves." Ginta said.

"Well than I'll take you back. Your mother must be worried sick." Koug said as he stared at the boy.

"That is what I am afraid of sir. She'll give me a whipping." Kovu said with a shudder.

"Well you probably do deserve a sound lashing." Kouga said with a kind smile, "I'm sure she won't be too hard on you."

The boy just looked at him.

"Well let's go. You can travel on my back we will get there faster." Kouga said as he stooped down to let the boy on. Turning to Ginta and Kiro "You'll take care of the pack for me won't you?"

"Yeah…of course we will." Ginta said quickly.

"No problem." Kiro said.

"Ok then see you guys later. I'm off to return this stray pup and see my wife." Kouga said with a smile as he took off in the wind.

"Ok…um should we have said something to him?" Kiro asked Ginta.

"I don't know. I guess he'll have a shock when he gets there." Ginta said.

**At the White Wolves Dens**

"How could you be so careless Hakaku. You know he takes every opportunity to get away." Ayame ranted as she paced back and forth in front of Hakaku.

"I had my eye on him Ayame we were fishing. And I turned away for a moment…"

"I don't want to hear it I want him found. He's all I have left in this world." Ayame said with a small sob.

_Ayame I have sent the seeker wolves out he cannot be far._ Jass said softly

"I can't just stand here I have to do something." Ayame said with a cry of frustration she ran out of the den.

"Mom. Mommy!" A little voice cried out.

Turning on her heels Ayame saw Kovu running from the woods toward her.

"Kovu… my son." Ayame cried as she ran to Kovu. Falling on her knees, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank the gods your alive. DO you know you're the only thing I have…Gods if I had lost you." Ayame ranted as she tightened her grip on her son.

"Mom…mom you're hurting me." Kovu said in a muffled voice.

"Oh sorry. However, you are in big trouble. By right I should give you a lashing." Ayame rebuked.

"Don't be too hard on him Ayame. There was a time you thought of running away." a voice said.

Ayame's head snapped up at the voice. She felt herself shiver in fear and happiness all mixed. "Kovu go to Jass's den and go to bed. That is your punishment. No don't you argue with me do as your told."

Kovu hung his head and shuffled off.

Ayame slowly got to her feet. Hesitant at first she raised her eyes to look at Kouga. Drawing in a gasp, she could not help but see that he had grown more handsome as time went by. His armor seemed to hug his athletic form perfectly accenting his muscles and lightly tanned skin. He still had an air of command combined with a graceful relaxed posture as if he were so powerful that he need do nothing to prove it. She knew it to be the truth. Her eyes traveled to his face. His blue eyes were cold as ice. With hidden anger behind them. He must have seen her fear for he spoke.

"Are you scared Ayame. Do you feel fear that everything you love is going to be taken away." Kouga asked coldly.

"Kouga I…" Ayame began.

"For gods sake Ayame that's my son. My flesh and blood. Why Ayame, why did you not tell me you were with child." Kouga said with anger.

"Can we talk about this in some privacy?" Ayame asked softly.

"Fine." Kouga said as he followed Ayame to her den. The one he had shared with her.

"Kouga you. You left me and I begged you to listen but you left any way." Ayame accused.

"Yes and I told you that I would come back in a month or two. Moreover, I did come back and you happened to be gone every time I came. I waited two weeks waiting for you. You do not know how hard it was as days, weeks; month's even years went by with out you there. I loved you Ayame. Damn it I loved you so much and I still do. Now I do not know what to do. My son doesn't even know he has a father." Kouga ranted in frustration.

Ayame's heart skipped a beat "What did you say?" She whispered.

Walking up to her Kouga said, "My son has no father." He said with strain.

"No before that." Ayame said as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"That I love you." Kouga said softly a slight stain of red formed on his face.

"That is all I need to know." Ayame whispered as she rose on her tiptoes. Her soft lips pressed against his as she slowly gave him a soft kiss.

Kouga found himself wrapping his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. His tongue gently stroked her lower lip asking entrance which she gave readily. Feeling himself losing control Kouga broke away from Ayame with a soft moan. Staring down into her emerald green eyes, he could see the soft emotion of love. Her eyes begged him for more.

"Ayame." Kouga said in a husky voice.

"What." Ayame said as she walked backward toward the bed of furs. Kougas arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Ayame did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Kouga asked as he tightened his grip to keep her from moving.

"I did miss you Kouga. Especially when Kovu came into the world." Ayame said as tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry Ayame." Kouga said as he kissed the tears on her cheek.

"Don't leave me Kouga. Please…don't ever leave me again." Ayame said as she buried her face in the side of his neck.

"I don't think I could leave you even if I tried to. Some one would have to push me away from you." Kouga said with a laugh.

"Oh? You mean like this?" Ayame said with a grin as she shoved Kouga onto the bed of furs.

"Mmm much like that." Kouga said as he yanked Ayame on top of him.

"Do you like it when I'm on top Kouga?" Ayame asked with a smirk as she wiggled her hips against his.

"I love you Ayame. My little minx." Kouga said as he ran his hand through her red hair.

"I love you too my Kouga." Ayame said as she kissed his collarbone.

"Ayame do you think our son will accept me?" Kouga said his hands stilled form their activity of untying her armor plates.

"I told Kuvo all about you and that you would someday come back to us." Ayame said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Ayame thank you for naming him after my father." Kouga said.

"Stop talking Kouga your beginning to ruin the moment." Ayame said as she removed his armor.

"Fine love. I guess this is our happy ending?" Kouga said as he licked her bare shoulder with his tongue.

"Far from it Kouga. This in only the beginning." Ayame said as she kissed Kouga full on the lips. A kiss that sent them both to the ground with only the sound of the waterfall and the soft moans of two wolfs very much in love with each other.

**THE END**

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews I appreciate all of you for staying with me to the end of the story I just had to have ayame and Kouga end up together because hey, they belong together.**_

_**I am thinking of doing another story set in the 1800's. Where Ayame is an heiress who uses her wealth and power to help others Kagome is a women who is hunting to find a husband with a lot of money, Inyuashia is a Duke and Kouga is a fortune hunter. What do you think? Does it sound good? Any way one last favor from you guys, with the end of this story could you rate it for me, tell me if it was ok or poorly written. I guess maybe 1 being the worst and 5 the best. Any way thank you again for all the reviews.**_


End file.
